A Drunken Night
by sheltie
Summary: Sakura drinks away her pain after she finds Sasuke cheating on her. How will Naruto help her? Rated M for language, alcohol use and suggestive material.


**A Drunken Night**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Sasuke bashing in this. This rated M more for the language and drinking of alcohol rather than anything sexual really. Though it is going to suggest a hell of a lot. Not doing drunken talk, too troublesome. Like I stated in A Blind date, the same thing for this one.**

* * *

"Lousy Sasuke, fucking cheating bastard" Sakura mumbled into her saké dish.

The pink haired kunoichi was sitting at a table in a bar drinking away her pain. She had a high level of tolerance to alcohol thanks to training under a certain Sannin. Though this wasn't really a part of the full package, just an odd perk. She had been dating Sasuke after Naruto had successfully retrieved the missing nin. The relationship was going well until Sakura arrived home from the hospital to find Sasuke rutting with someone else in her bed. She was so angry that she slugged Sasuke with her chakra-enhanced strength making him crash through the wall and sail countless miles through the air. He flew farther than any time she had ever hit Naruto.

This led to her to drinking away the bastard's memory.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura looked up, but when she saw who it was she looked down quickly. It was Naruto. He had a look of worry on his face.

"Just dealing with a stressful day" Sakura lied.

Naruto frowned. Now he wasn't very good at reading people. Heck, the person could have a neon sign telling everyone how they felt and Naruto would still never get it. But With Sakura, well, he could read her quite well. Being friends and teammates for so long gives you that unique ability. He sighed and sat down across from her at the table she was hogging all to herself.

"You can tell me you know" he said gently.

All Sakura did was grab the saké bottle and instead of pouring herself a bit in her dish she drank from the bottle. After a couple of big gulps she placed the now empty bottle down and waved at the barman for another. Once a fresh bottle arrived her slightly inebriated green eyes turned to Naruto.

"Found the bastard fucking someone in my bed" she muttered without slurring at all.

Naruto blinked. It took him a bit to work through Sakura's sentence since he wasn't the brightest guy in the world. But when he did he was shocked then angered.

"That motherfucker" he swore.

"Yeah, he certainly is" Sakura mumbled then drank from the new bottle.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him" Naruto said with a growl as he made to get up.

Sakura stopped him.

"He's in the hospital, I slugged him" the pink haired woman said.

"Really, how far did he go?" Naruto asked with a hint of amusement.

Sakura smiled. Her first smile the whole night.

"I don't know really how far, but I do know he flew farther than you ever did when I hit you" she said.

Naruto whistled at this. He knew from experience that you really caught air when being slugged by Sakura with a chakra-enhanced punch.

"So, a new record?" he asked.

"Probably" Sakura said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Naruto chuckled and ordered his own saké since he knew that Sakura wasn't incline on sharing at the moment. Once it arrived and poured some into the dish and before taking a sip he toasted Sakura.

Soon they two were laughing and joking with one another forgetting about the Uchiha bastard. The alcohol was taking affect on both of them, but neither cared since they were having a good time.

"The asshole, he was fucking in my bed" Sakura said angrily.

"He's a bastard Sakura, you know that. Who was the girl he was with?" Naruto asked.

"Girl, whoever said it was a girl he was with" Sakura said.

Naruto's eyes widen at this. Sasuke was with a guy. Now there was something he didn't think would ever be true no matter how many times he actually thought Sasuke was gay. But here it was, Sasuke was actually truly gay.

"So he and the guy" Naruto said slowly.

"Yeah, I threaten him with castration if he didn't leave quickly" Sakura said.

"I see" Naruto said pushing his legs together unconsciously.

That was the end of that talk and they went back drinking and talking about the days they spent with Sasuke not being around.

Sakura was now leaning heavily against Naruto, who had moved and was bedside the pink haired kunoichi. He felt her supple and yet firm body pressed against his and he fought to keep his raging hormones in check. It wouldn't help matters if he tried cop a feel. He wasn't like the pervy sage and take advantage of an inebriated woman.

Sakura's hot breath was tickling Naruto's neck as her hands roamed his body in a senseless pattern.

"You are build Naruto," she said breathily.

"Uh, thank Sakura" Naruto said nervously.

Sakura snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest purring all the way.

_Shit, what do I do?_ Naruto screamed into his mind.

"Naruto, is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me" Sakura said now stroking Naruto's groin.

Naruto groaned as Sakura kept massaging his bulge.

"Sakura, please stop. It's not right. You're drunk, you're not think right" he said doing his best to control himself.

"But I am thinking right. I am thinking I want to fuck your brains out. I've always wondered if your stamina on the battlefield translated to the bedroom. I bet you're a fucking demon in the sack" Sakura said grinning lecherously.

Naruto gulped. Shit, he was fucking hard and begging for release. Hell, it was straining against the fabric of his pants.

"I also want to see how big you really are. You're much bigger than that Sasuke asshole just by feel" Sakura whispered huskily into Naruto's ear.

_Well fuck, what do I do now?_ Naruto thought.

/Scene Break/

It was passed midnight and Naruto carried Sakura home. It didn't help she kept rubbing and grinding herself against him. Mainly because she had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and her legs around his waist for easy grinding and rubbing. That slowed his progress as he had to stop and focus his attention on something else and not the pink haired girl humping him furiously. Hell, he almost came several times just by Sakura's gyrations. Finally they got to her place and using the spare key she gave him let himself in and dropped her in her bedroom. Well, tried to. Sakura wouldn't let go of him at all.

"Stay, I want you beside me" she murmured.

By now she was exhausted and too tired to keep up her intense sexual nature.

Naruto hesitated, but finally gave in. He slipped off his jacket and pants and crawled into bed with Sakura and held her tight.

"Hmm, feels good" Sakura murmured before dozing off.

"Night Sakura, sweet dreams" Naruto said before falling asleep himself.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
